To describe the immature Culicoides in Eastern United States and to present keys to species. To present chemical, nutritional, and physical definitions of the habitats of Culicoides and related bloodsucking genera. To correlate morphological structure with feeding habits and habitats of ceratopogonid larvae. To initiate investigations on the ecology and morphology of other genera of Ceratopogonidae. Immature Culicoides and related genera of Ceratopogonidae will be described and identification keys will be constructed. Previously described specimens will be borrowed from the U. S. National Museum and other institutions for study and redescription. Collections will be made of immatures from known and unknown breeding sites. Larvae will be reared to the adult stage from samples for aid and confirmation in identification. The larval media will be analyzed to define physical, chemical, and nutritional properties. Morphology of specimens with widely divergent feeding habits will be studied. Initially this study will be confined to Virginia but it will later be expanded to neighboring states.